Cabréalo
by unknownsherlocked
Summary: John se ve obligado a pedir a ayuda a Sherlock.


Un terrible puñetazo se instaló en mi cara antes de que pudiese evitarlo y caí al suelo mojado por la lluvia que no paraba aún, seguí cayendo hasta que mi espalda chocó bruscamente contra el mármol.

Miré mi ropa era nueva, y ahora tenía manchas de barro y estaba algo rota. Intenté levantarme, pero

o Mark estaba encima de mí, haciéndome presión suficiente en las costillas como para no dejarme respirar.

-¿Qué pasa, John? ¿Te olvidaste la medicación en casa? Porque veo que no puedes respirar- otro puñetazo-. Vamos, si no corres o contestas no es divertido- intento zafarme de su agarre- así me gusta, un chico obediente -me escupió en la cara.

-Te vas a enterar -dije como pude sonriendo.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Te recuerdo que soy yo el que está aquí arriba -me escupe otra vez en la cara.

Cierro los ojos _"No te rebajes a su nivel, esta vez me encargaré yo de él, tu solo espera el momento e intenta provocarlo tanto como sea posible" _Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo su mano viajar hacia mi cara transformándose en un puño.

-Creo que ya se porque me pegas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu madre murió cuando aún andabas en pañales y no enseñó modales, por eso eres idéntico a tu padre... O perdona, tampoco lo conociste, es cierto, mató a tu madre y luego se pegó un tiro...

El siguiente golpe casi me dejó inconsciente, y ese fue seguido de uno y otro y otro... Realmente no se como podía seguir consciente. Cierro los ojos y espero a que venga Sherlock.

Cada golpe se va sintiendo más lejano. Un recuerdo hace que me olvide de que Mark está sobre mi.

Era del día que conocí a Sherlock.

"_Mark acababa de darme otra paliza y apenas podía andar, entonces caí al suelo._

_Un chico bastante más alto de lo normal se acercó a mí, y sin agacharse a ayudarme me preguntó:_

_-¿Estás bien, chaval? _

_Llevaba una especie de gabardina y una bufanda azul, a diferencia de mí, él vestía con ropas de lujo; un traje, una camisa purpura, unos zapatos. ¡Y todo de marca! Hasta los guantes eran de alguna marca conocida. Su pelo rizado le quedaba increíblemente bien. Su piel era blanca y casi se confundía con la nieve que había en el suelo. Sus ojos eran de un extraño azul grisáceo tan profundo que mareaba y sus pómulos, demasiado marcados, hacían que se marcasen más sus rasgos. Además tenía una elegancia como natural al simplemente permanecer estático._

_-No mucho -le contesto intentando no desmayarme._

_-Ya me parecía a mi -murmuró sacando su teléfono móvil-. Mycroft, te importaría... sí, creo que tiene varias costillas rotas, espera un momento -se acercó a mi y me dio la vuelta con cuidado-. Si tres costillas rotas, varias contusiones leves y hematomas algo más graves. No, no creo que sea necesario... Bah, ha colgado, no importa, ahora vendrá mi hermano con su coche y te llevaré al hospital._

_Ahora que lo miraba bien, había visto a ese chico en otro lugar antes, pero ¿Dónde? Ah, claro, en el instituto. Pero no iba a mi clase, solo lo había visto en la cafetería unas cuantas veces._

_-No me he presentado, soy Sherlock Holmes. Tu debes de ser John Watson._

_Me ayudó a levantarme, manchándose esas ropas que yo jamás podría tener y me sostuvo por los hombros, hasta que una limusina paró frente a nosotros y de ella bajó el que supuse que sería su hermano. Acaba de montarme en el coche cuando me quedé inconsciente._

_..._

_-John. John, ¿me oyes? -abrí los ojos, Sherlock me miraba. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital-. Ya era hora de que despertases -dijo sonriente- llevas así tres días -abrí los ojos con asombro- tranquilo, avisé a tus padres, están comiendo algo -mi expresión pasó al horror ¿Se habrían enterado sus padres de que Mark le daba esas palizas?- tranquilo, les dije que resbalaste por la nieve de mala manera y que como pasaba por allí te traje. No estoy seguro de que se lo creyeran, pero no hicieron preguntas. ¿Cómo supe qué no querías que tus padres se enterasen? No se si lo dijiste al menos veinte veces cuando venías en el coche. Mi madre casi me mata cuando me vio llegar a mi casa con las chaqueta nueva llena de sangre -dijo riéndose._

_-Muchas gracias -fue lo único que fui capaz de decir- si no hubieses estado ahí, posiblemente ahora... -me callé._

_-No importa -dijo para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado-, pero ahora me debes una._

_Y desde ese día Sherlock y yo nos hicimos inseparables."_

Pero cuando Sherlock no estaba conmigo, Mark me pegaba todo lo que me tenía que haber pegado durante el tiempo que no lo había hecho.

Abrí los ojos y vi el puño de Mark viajar hacia mi cara. Pero cuando cerré los ojos por instinto el golpe no llegó a mi cara. Noté como el peso de Mark desaparecía y entreabrí los ojos con miedo a algo peor.

Pero la escena fue reconfortante para mi. Sherlock había levantado a Mark por el cuello de su sudadera y lo mantenía en el aire. Era increíble, con lo delgado y débil que parecía Sherlock, lo fuerte que podía ser.

Lo estampó contra el suelo e hincó una rodilla sobre el pecho sobresaltado de Mark. Solo le dio un golpe, pero no tardó en perder el conocimiento.

-¡Oh, John! ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, pero nada más, y aunque a veces había deseado más, no intentaba nada, porque sabía que a él le repelían los sentimientos. Por eso me sorprendí cuando después de terminar su abrazo, y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, me besó. Fue corto y basto, pero suficiente para hacerme olvidar que estaba más muerto que vivo.

-No pienso dejar que vuelvas a salir de tu casa sin un arma.

-Se disparar -digo rápido.

-Pues entonces no saldrás de casa sin pistola.

Miré a Sherlock, que no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Y ahora que me fijaba, llevaba puesta mi ropa.

-Sherlock, ¿qué haces con mi ropa?

Sherlock solo se sonrojó y me cargó en su espalda. Empezó a andar hacia la limusina de Mycroft.

-No quiero subir allí, cada vez que me monto me quedo dormido.

-Puede ser porque cada vez que subes vas más muerto que vivo. Así. Como dato.

Me colocó en el asiento y se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza contra el cristal.

-¿Por qué llevas puesta mi ropa, Sherlock? -la curiosidad empezó a superarme, haciendo que quisiese averiguarlo a cualquier precio. Me moví hacia él como pude, intentando de algún modo persuardirle, tal y como él hacía.

-No quería estropear mi ropa otra vez. No conoces a mi madre enfadada -Sherlock me miró de reojo, esperando una reacción por mi parte.

-Es genial saberlo -dije sarcásticamente. Me acomodé en el brazo de Sherlock y me dormí.


End file.
